At The Beginning
by xmissayumix
Summary: A short Songfic to the song 'At the Beginning' About Kyo and Tohru. Spoilers if you haven't read up to 11 or 12.


Ayumi: I wanted to write a songfic a long time ago but I could never find the right song.. But now I have! It's called At the Beginning. Came from the movie Anastasia. I was cleaning the house when I came upon the movie and I just love this song! Hope enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or the song. I just made my little plot of it.

**Warning: Spoliers... Well Kinda...**

**_

* * *

_**

**_'We were strangers, starting out on a journey._**

**_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through._**

**_Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing _**

**_At the beginning with you."_**

Tohru's POV -

I was talking on the roof with Kyo, everything seemed ok, there was a warm breeze. The stars shone brightly above us. But something… Something was wrong. Kyo.. He seemed in a daze. I thought… Then I held back a soft gasp. Tomorrow was graduation… and Kyo… He would… I felt hot tears rushing to my eyes as I thought back to when we first met. It was because of Kyo, I became to know about the wonderful people of the Sohma Clan… If he hadn't entered through the roof and the piece of wood making me fall… I would have never met these people. Kyo was the one who told me… It was ok to let people know how I felt.

****

"No one told me, I was going to find you.

Unexpected, what you did to my heart

When I lost hope, you were there to remind me,

This is the start."

Kyo's POV -

Today is my last day. That's all I could think of. My last day with Tohru. I couldn't look at her without crying. She had always been there for me… When I transformed… I hurt her so much and yet… She still stood by my side and helped me know… That even if I took that ugly form.. She would still love me…. I don't understand her… Why does she always have to say all the right words and make it so painful for me to leave? Why Tohru? Why couldn't you have hated me like the other members of the zodiac? Why did you have to make me soften? Why?

****

"And life is a road and I want to keep going,

Love is a river and I want to keep flowing.

Life is a road, now and forever.

Wonderful journey.

I'll be there when the world stops turning,

I'll be there when the storm is through,

In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you."

Normal POV -

Tohru and Kyo were in there own thoughts. Nothing seemed to bring them out. "Tohru.." Kyo said. Tohru quickly wiped something away. "Y.. Yes?" she asked. "I… I.." Kyo couldn't say it. He looked at her face his eyes quickly gathered water and Kyo couldn't hold it back. He pulled her toward him and hugged her. No later there was poof and where Kyo was sitting was an orange cat. Tohru couldn't hold it back anymore either she picked him up and cried into his fur. "Kyo… I know.."

****

"We were strangers, on a crazy adventure.

Never dreaming, our dreams would come true

Now here we stand, unafraid of the future.

At the beginning with you."

Tohru's POV -

I cried into the soft orange fur I was so used to seeing. He let my cry he was there for me again. I loved him… Seeing him leave is unbearable. He is here in my arms and I held him I squeezed him… If I lost another person like I lost my mom I don't think I cold live. I loved Kyo like I loved my mom… I always thought the most important thing was getting through school like I promised my mom… But now I can see much more then that. I only worried about the small things, like passing my tests… But, now I could see I missed the whole point… Caring for someone I thought would always be there.. But, now Kyo is leaving tomorrow.

****

"And life is a road and I want to keep going,

Love is a river and I want to keep flowing.

Life is a road, now and forever.

Wonderful journey.

I'll be there when the world stops turning,

I'll be there when the storm is through,

In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you."

Kyo's POV -

I felt her tears on my fur… I never wanted to leave her… I wanted to stay with her forever.. But, I was being selfish.. For I am the cat.. Who would ever love me? I am not supposed to be loved by anyone.. But… Still I want to be with her… I hate myself for being so selfish but I can't last without Tohru… I had to tell her… I want her to know before I leave.

****

"I knew there was somebody somewhere,

That made love in the dark

Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's gonna tear us apart."

Normal POV -

"I love you." Kyo said his voice barely audible. Tohru smiled through her tears her face still buried into his fur she had finally heard the words she had longed for. "Kyo… You don't know how much I wanted to hear that from you." Kyo's tears fell… That single sentence would be with him forever.

****

"And life is a road and I want to keep going,

Love is a river and I want to keep flowing.

Life is a road, now and forever.

Wonderful journey.

I'll be there when the world stops turning,

I'll be there when the storm is through,

In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you."

Kyo's POV -

I transformed back into my human body. Tohru couldn't see her head was buried into her hands.. I don't know if it were because I had nothing on or she was still crying I put my clothes back on. She lifted her head up. I bent down closer to her. I kissed her.

* * *

Ayumi: I kept bugging my friend to tell me if it were good or not and now he won't talk to me... Ha ha ok I am going to go apologize... Hope you guys enjoyed! 


End file.
